Hold Me
by Kagome-tsuki
Summary: COMPLETED Kagome's been captured by a mystreious hanyou that loves her and he tourtures her to make her forget about Inuyasha. Kagome has a strong will but will it be strong enough? Inu and Kag [Chap. 6 & 7 up]
1. Prolouge

I own none of the Inuyasha characters 

Hold Me

Prolouge

By: Kagome

AN: This is a new story I came up with I am not sure if it is original or not so please enjoy......I think this story will be a bit better since I got some helpful reviews on my other stories......Arigato and Enjoy!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Kagome's been captured by a mystreious hanyou that loves her and he tourtures her to make her forget about Inuyasha. Kagome has a strong will but will it be strong enough?**

A scream was heard in the distance. A female scream. Blood could be smelled over the horizon. A familiar scent of blood. Inuyasha turned around from his search and faced the direction of the scream. 

"Kagome............."

Kagome was sleeping in her sleeping bag on the ground and Inuyasha was high in a tree sleeping. Inuyasha was suppose to bed look out but he had fallen asleep. 

~nothing normally attacks us........I guess 5 minutes wouldn't hurt~

Inuyasha doze off and droped his gaurd. At the presice moment Inuyasha droped his gaurd a male appeared next to Kagome. The male grabed Kagome and covered her mouth. Kagome had never heard this man's voice before.

~he must be discising his voice!~

Kagome tried to scream but they were far away from camp before she even knew it. Inuyasha woke up.

"Oi Kagome wake up!"

Inuyasha looked down from his tree and saw Kagome was missing. Inuyasha jumped from his perch and landed on the ground.

"EVERYONE GET UP KAGOME'S MISSING!!!"

"Be queit Inuyasha........Kagome probally went to the bathroom!" Shippou covered his head with Kagome's pillow so he could not hear the yelling hanyou.

"Inuyasha.....it is too early to be yelling now......."

"Kagome is missing!!!!" Inuyasha stormed at all the sleeping people.

AN: ok I know it was short but that was the prolouge so now please let me know what you think and reveiw........I will update after I get a few reviews ok thanks!


	2. Missing?

I own none of the Inuyasha characters

Hold Me

Chapter 1

By:Kagome

AN: Arigato for all the reveiws so here is the next chapter! So R&R Arigato!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Kagome has been captured. She knows not her captor. All she wants is to return to Inuyasha. Will this mysterious hanyou allow that?**

"Kagome's missing!!!!!" Inuyasha stormed at the sleeping people. 

"What?!" Sango shot up from where she was sleeping and turned to face Inuyasha

"Kagome is missing!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango again

"How could she be missing?! Are you sure she didn't go to the bathroom?" Sango was now worried and scared for Kagome's sake. Sango stood up and faced Inuyasha.

"There was a scent of demon this morning..........and Kagome's scent was mixed into it."

Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"But Kagome can't leave me here with you!!!!!!!!!!" Shippou was whinning in Inuyasha's ear.

"We are going to go look for her now!!!!" Inuyasha threw Shippou off his shoulder and into Sango's arms. Everyone grabed their stuff and Kagome's and headed north.

Kagome awoke in a dark room with nothing in it. She was sitting on a hard cold stone ground. Kagome looked around. 

~I must be in a dungen...........but no one else is here........~ 

Kagome tried to stand but was chained to the ground. Kagome had struggled for 10 min she gave up and sat against the wall that was behind her. Kagome dicided to wait for her captor to show him self well at least she thought it was a he. A young female walked into the room and placed down some food she bowed then scurried out. Kagome stared at the food trying to find if it was posin or not.

"I assure you the food will not kill you..............infact I could never kill you............you see you have caught my eye...........my intrest..........I want you.........."

Kagome stared at the food. 

~ok a voice from nowhere or I am hearing things from the food.......~

"Fine girl......starve yourself........you'll eat sooner or later."

The voice was gone. Kagome looked at the food in question. Kagome tried some of the food. Kagome was shocked when she did not pass out or something. She continued to eat the food.

Inuyasha and everyone had been traveling north where Kagome's scent was strongest. It had been 2 days and Shippou started going insane of worry.

"Shippou.......don't worry so much we'll find Kagome." Sango tried her hardest to reassure the young kitsune

"I hope so........" Shippou cried onto Sango's shoulder.

"I know we will so stop worring!" Inuyasha tried his hardest not to fully explode on the crying kitsune. Once through the forest he smelled Kagome's scent the other way. Inuyasha walked up to the mountain to try an figure what was going on. Inuyasha turned to everyone.

"We are staying in this village tonight." Inuyasha turned back to the mountain and continued to think.

Kagome awoke on a soft dark purple bed in a dark purple room. Kagome was looking around the room for any person that might be around.

"So your awake........I moved you to this room while you were sleeping I thought you would like it better. Kagome looked at the door. Kagome saw a young hanyou with short balck hair and wearing a black haroi. The hanyou walked over to Kagome and sat next to her. 

"My name is Yamiyasha.............."

AN: Ok please review..........I'll put the next chap up after I get afew more reviews. Arigato.

SAYONARA!!!!


	3. Yamiyasha? What does he want?

I own none of the Inuyasha characters

Hold Me

Chapter 2

By: Kagome

AN: No I did not get the name Yami from Yugioh but Yami means Darkness so his name means Darkness Demon.

My friend is writting this chap! I call her Ayume so Ayume is writting thi chap! Enjoy!

********************************************************************************************* 

This mysterious hanyou's name is Yamiyasha and he has taken Kagome captive. Kagome doesn't like what this hanyou has to say to her.

"I brought you here because you intrest me......." Yamiyasha said as he put his face closer to Kagome's

"How is that?" Kagome raised an eyebrow as she clentched her fist for a punch.

"You of all female humans in the world. You have cayght my eye....." Yamiyasha brought his face closer.

"So......................" Kagome was twitching to punch this hanyou in face.

"I want you.............Kagome." Yamiyasha pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Nani? How do you know my name?" Kagome lost her focus on punching the hanyou.

"I know everything about you." Yamiyasha put his arms around Kagome. 

(Kagome: Man talk about stalker Ayume: Well ya! He knows everything about Kagome Kagome: Yup you have a point.......Ayume: Well back to the story)

~Not another person who wants me as theirs~ Kagome thought as she sighed

"Well I am not going to be yours! I don't even know you! Besides I like someone else" Kagome said as she blushed.

"That hanyou?! He would never love you!" Yamiyasha and began to squeeze Kagome's side.

"I told you I love someone else!" Kagome yelled as she winced. Yamiyasha grabe Kagome slammed her into the wall and pinned her there. Yamiyasha pulled out is sword and stabbed it into Kagome's arm. Kagome screamed as loud as she could.

AN: Kagome: Ok me and Ayume have to go and that is all we have of our rough draft.

Ayume: But we promise to get more done soon!

Inuyasha: Yeah you had all that time Kagome

Kagome: Stop making us feel worse!

Ayume: Yeah! Kagome should sit you!

Ayume and Inuyasha: *begin to fight*

Kagome: Well please reveiw we will work on it mostly me.........but I have school now........but that won't slow my progress ok JA NE!

SAYONARA!!!!


	4. Inuyasha's encounter

I don't own Inuyasha-tachi but I do own the mangas! Oh yeah and I do own Yamiyasha *sighs* but not Inuyasha.......

Hold me

Chapter 3

By: Kagome

AN: ok heres the next chap for all you readers.........but it's short gomen ne! I'll try to make it longer next time!

********************************************************************************************* 

Kagome has been put in a trance, Inuyasha is shocked and Yamiyasha has what he wants.

Inuyasha turned to the sound of Kagome's scream.

"Kagome........" Inuyasha muttered before sprinting into the forest in the direction of Kagome's scream.

Kagome had just screamed with all her might losing her energy to fight back. Kagome was put in a trance by Yamiyasha.

"You are mine........" Yamiyasha said evily as he looked into Kagome's blank eyes.

Kagome was dressed in a all black kimono and showed no emtions at all.

Inuyasha arrived at Yamiyasha's castle quickly and in rage, Inuyasha kicked down the castle door.

"Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled down the long dark hall of the castle.

Inuyasha picked up the scent of blood.

~Kagome's blood!~ Inuyasha thought in painic and followed the scent to the room which Kagome and Yamiyasha were in. When Inuyasha entered the room he saw Kagome being embraced by Yamiyasha.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled infuryated by the scene infront of him. 

Yamiyasha turned and smirked at the hanyou that entred the room, he then brought Kagome into a kiss.

Kagome was numb, she couldn't feel or move on her own will, she was under Yamiyasha's complete controll.

~GOD! He's kissing me and and I wanna punch him! But I can't move!~ Kagome thought as she struggled to clentch her fist and punch Yamiyasha.

Inuyasha stared in disbelief.

~MY Kagome kissing him! Wait......... My? She's not mine nor anyones!!!, I'll kill him!!~

Kagome broke out of the trance, clentched her fist, then punched Yamiyasha right in the face.

"Don't you ever touch me again!!!" Kagome screamed inraged at Yamiyasha.

Yamiyasha held his face in pain.

"I see you have a strong will. I see we'll have to shatter that won't we?" Yamiyasha smirked at Kagome's frightened figure.

AN: Kagome: Ok short but how'd you like it please let me know! And Ayume moved away so I'll get one of my other friends to write this when I am not able to! ^-^ Hopefully one will ^-^ anyway review! 

Inuyasha: Review!

SAYONARA!


	5. Soul Shattered

I don't own Inuyasha-tachi

Hold me

Chapter 4

By: Kagome

AN: Heres another! ^-^ sorry I took so long, lots of tests and crap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Yamiyasha intends to shatter Kagome's will as Inuyasha is watching, and Inuyasha will not stand for it.**

Yamiyasha laughed evily at Kagome's fright.

"You'll be mine soon enough........." Yamiyasha said with much evil in his voice.

Kagome started to tremble and she couldn't move, she stayed frozen sitting on the bed across from Yamiyasha, she didn't notice Inuyasha was standing at the door, she wanted to scream, it was about the only other thing she could do.

Inuyasha began to growl, eyes flashing red.

~No one will have MY Kagome!~ Inuyasha thought without thinking, he was turning youkai and didn't notice.

"No one lays a hand on my Kagome!" Inuyasha charged at Yamiyasha who was sitting on the bed, punched him off and sent him into a wall. 

Kagome stared.

~His Kagome? He just called me his........does that mean? he cares for me?~ Kagome thought as Yamiyasha slamed into the wall with a hard crack.

Yamiyasha laughed some more and stood up.

"I guess I was wrong.......you do care for this girl." Yamiyasha disappeared suddenly and appeared behind Kagome, grabed her disappeared and appeared to where he was once standing.

"Well, say goodbye to the girl you love, after this, she'll be mine......." Yamiyasha said as he placed a hand on Kagome's back, he sucked the soul from her body into a shiny pearl. Yamiyasha dropped the pearl and shattered it with his foot. the pieces flew into different places. Yamiyasha laughed once more.

Kagome couldn't scream before Yamiyasha took her soul, she fell limp into Yamiyasha's arms.

Inuyasha watched the pieces fly off.

~I need to get the pieces.......but I need to get Kagome first.........~ Inuyasha thought and ran out to find the pieces of Kagome's soul leaving Kagome behind with Yamiyasha.

~I'll be back my Kagome.........and I'll have your soul with me.....~ Inuyasha began his search of Kagome's soul shards.

Yamiyasha was laughing.

"He gave up on you my sweet one, see he leaves you now......." Yamiyasha picked Kagome up, who was like a rag doll and placed her in a chair, he pulled out another pearl that would serve as Kagome's new soul that made her do everything he wishes. Yamiyasha placed the pearl infront of Kagome and it shot inside of her.

"Speak, my Kagome......." Yamiyasha said evily.

"Yes, my master." Kagome looked at him with such blank grey eyes full of no emotion.

Yamiyasha smiled to himself and left the room, leaving Kagome to await his next order.

AN: ok, short short I know, but I would like to know what you all think should happen next, and I'll use all your ideas and put them all together to make some great chapters, ok? ok review!

SAYONARA!!!!!


	6. Final Battle Pt1

I don't own 'em, only Yamiyasha.

Hold me

By: Kagome

A/N: Well, I finally got off my lazy butt and updated my fic. Every other one of my stories should have updates by the end of the summer. o.O That's about 43 chapters..... anyway, enjoy!

Inuyasha growled, he had been running for days, Kagome was with Yamiyasha, and he only had half of the pearl that was Kagome's soul. He shouldn't have left her behind, but it was too late for him to change that. And who knew what Yamiyasha could be doing to Kagome. The thought only made Inuyasha growl more, "Damn it..." he muttered to himself as the sent of wolf filled the air. Kouga was here, but why?

"Dog turd!" was the irritated sound of Kouga's voice as the familiar whirlwind stopped infront of the inu-hanyou, "Why is Kagome's soul shattered into pieces?!" he yelled holding out his fist. Uncurling his palm he revealed the other half of Kagome's soul. Inuyasha growled, "Thanks for saving me the trouble of looking, now give me the other half of Kagome's soul!" Kouga huffed, "No chance, why should I?! You'll just end up losing it again! I should've never left my woman's life in your hands!"

That had done it, "She is not your woman!" Inuyasha yelled drawing the Tetsusaiga, he drew the sword above his head to cast it down upon Kouga.

(I'm not good with battle scenes....)

Inuyasha looked down upon Kouga's body, he was huffing, the battle had been tough. He had let Kouga live, cause if he didn't, Kagome would have sat him into his death. And he really did NOT want to die that way. Inuyasha took the pearl from Kouga's hand and pieced the jewel together. "I'm coming Kagome....." he said softly, running off to where Yamiyasha had been last, leaving Kouga on the ground in a bloody mess.

:

Kagome sat on the same bed, her grey eyes blinking every now and then. No thoughts ran through her mind. She was an empty shell, as the soul that Yamiyasha had put in her was intending her to be. If she didn't have a soul, she'd be dead, so that was the purpose of the other soul. Yamiyasha was beside her, trying a lot of ways to keep that soul in her forever. But none of them had worked thus far.

What would he use to seal the hole? The hole where her real soul had came from. It wasn't impossible, it just wouldn't happen without the original soul. If he were to find a way to seal the hole, he could control the soul, forming it into the perfect woman that he had wanted. Though she was already perfect enough for him. He wanted more though, far more than just perfect.

He rose off the bed, moving towards the door, leaving Kagome in that spot that she had been in for the past days. A small growl began to come from his throat, he was here. Inuyasha burst through a wall with his claws, he sped over to Kagome as soon as he made it in. A barrier came up instantly, hurling Inuyasha back, causing a grow to come from the inu-hanyou.

"Give Kagome back!" he yelled as he rose to his feet, glaring at Yamiyasha. "Heh, it's too late. She's already mine forever." Yamiyasha taunted, bluffing completely seeing as Kagome wasn't clinging onto his arm. And that Kagome's original soul did not fade. He hoped that Inuyasha would not figure it out.

Inuyasha's growl increased, "You lie! Her soul is still here!" he yelled running to Yamiyasha, pumching him in the stomach, hard enough to make the barrier faulter. Inuyasha hurried to Kagome, right as he appeared by her side, the barrier formed once more, only this time. Kagome was the creator. Part of her will was blockng them from Yamiyasha.

Inuyasha placed the jewel on Kagome's chest, hoping for everything that he soul would re-enter her body, as the soul entered her body, Kagome's eyes closed, the battle of the body would begin between the two souls that rested within her. "Kagome?!" Inuyasha's voice called to her, filled with worry as she did not move....

A/N: This chap is better written than my other ones, and I hoped you all enjoyed it. For, the next chapter is the last. Demonic Love's chap is coming out soon, along with My Kagome, I Get (since a request for another chap was made, I shall make one.) A way to his heart, and also Fluffed Up Whipped Cream Love's Sequel. "After the Commotion." Be sure to look out for those! Anyway, review! Arigato. Oh, and also, another fic will be coming out once I get all 42 chaps up. There won't be much updating durring school since I will be taking advanced classes, as well as a japanese class, but I will fit chaps in when I can!


	7. Final Battle Pt2

I do not own Inu-tachi

Hold Me

By: Kagome

A/N: Here is the final chap, there may or may not be a sequel, if you think there should be please let me know. I think it should just end here, but then again, I think it should continue. Well, here's the final chap. Enjoy!

"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome?!" Inuyasha's desperate yells filled the room, though the girl's form did not move, nor did it even react to the loud yells of the hanyou. Any ningen would have been awaken by the loud yells, but could it be that she had died when her soul had entered her body, "There was most likely too little of space for both souls and she exploded from the inside." Yamiyasha's cruel tone of voice soon filled the room, filling Inuyasha with much worry for the miko in his arms.

He glared hard at the youkai, the yami hanyou that had taken Kagome's soul and shattered it. A growl soon followed the glare, "Be quiet.... she's not dead." he hissed, sounding very sure of himself, though he really had no idea if she was or not. He couldn't tell, her scent gave off nothing to help him know if she was all right.

He laid the miko down with such care, Yamiyasha also took note of this, seeing as he'd have to tell Kagome, after he killed Inuyasha and if she was really still alive. Inuyasha looked at Yamiyasha, his eyes filled with hate, "Never come near her again." he said in a quiet tone as he grabbed the Tetsusaigia, instantly charging at Yamiyasha who dodged easily, "Is that all you got?" Yamiyasha hissed, moving toward Kagome, and Inuyasha moved in front of her quickly, "I said never come near her!" he yelled bringing the sword through him.

Yamiyasha simply laughed, his half's soon formed into two Yamiyashas, they both soon broke into evil laughs, "No matter how many times you strike....." Yamiyasha was cut off as a brilliant flash of blue burst throughout the room. Inuyasha's gaze soon fell to Kagome, her body surrounded in the blue colored aura. She rose into a sitting position, her eyes returning to their normal chocolate brown, a pearl of dark malice rested in her hands before it disappeared into dust.

"Yamiyasha!" Kagome's voice soon yelled, an arrow of her aura soon formed in her palm, she was holding an invisible bow, "I will not let you get away with tampering with my soul and will!" she yelled as the arrow was released, the arrow shot through Yamiyasha, not killing him but removing his ability to form into more than one. Thus, the second one vanished before he could make another, "Now you die!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time as Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga down upon Yamiyasha before he even had time to move.

Inuyasha brought Kagome instantly into his arms, "Kagome...." he whispered, leaving her only shocked, she was unable to say anything, "Don't ever let someone do that to you again....." he whispered, "I-I won't...." she whispered in reply, looking up at Inuyasha, only to see him lean down. Before she could even realize what had happened, his lips were upon hers, in a stolen kiss. Both seemed to light up red, as they both pulled away the same thought entered their mind, What..... had happened?

The two left the house of Yamiyasha's and returned to the others in the village, who looked like they were about to bite both their heads off, one for worrying them, and the other for leaving them without warning. Well, it was mostly for Inuyasha, but Kagome couldn't help but take some of the blame. Things returned to normal quickly, but the two never forgot their kiss, the stolen one. But, they did not mention it to their friends, who knew what would happen if they told them. Surely, they'd nag about something or another about the two admitting their love. But that time, would have to wait for another day.

A/N: Well there's the end, I hope you all enjoyed! Review on if there should be a sequel or not.


End file.
